Greetings From Ikebukuro
by OneMerit
Summary: A convict's life is never the same. They wish the start anew, but can they push aside the yearning to replay their past?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The bustling streets, traffic, neon-lit signs and sound polluted air all contribute to the widely populated but constantly disregarded city of Ikebukuro. However, many are not aware of one thing: this is where _I _reside.

The news had been on a chained reaction recently, alerting all people of the murder, kidnapping and suicidal cases. The funny thing is I never get enough of this. The more of this I see appearing, the stronger my thirst is. I long for my appetite to calm but it's something I can't control.

My name is Evaligne. I'm an escaped convict from Sector 7, where the government had created a fully protected prison. Somewhere no one would ever think of escaping.

As soon as news got out of my escape, they all created frenzy. Something absolutely unthinkable had happened under their supervision.

No one else must know of their mistake.

And so, all one hundred twenty-six convicts from the prison were massacred, no traces of them left behind. They had to make sure it was done swiftly, silently, and secretly.

This is where my story begins.

**Chapter 1 - D**

My life had just begun after my escape. The past had been unbearable, my childhood long forgotten. All I remember is the pitch black notebook.

I had been walking down the common streets of Tokyo when I turned down the sidewalk to an alley. I didn't think much, for my unusually muscular appearance scares people off. Much to my surprise, a hand clasped over my mouth firmly and refused to let go. I struggled as another hand grabbed my waist and forced me to turn around. My back slammed straight at the cold-stoned wall. It was a dead end. Exactly where my life was going.

I thought everything was over. My dreams of starting anew. Gone. But the unknown figure had let go of me. Instead of running away as I was supposed to, I stood my ground. Oh, why didn't I run away?

The silhouetted figure reached down and pulled out a large parcel. Slowly but forcefully, he unwrapped it to reveal an old looking notebook.

"Take it."

I didn't expect him to talk, in order to keep his identity hidden. Instead of reacting, I just stared back at his eyes, beaded sweat rolling into them. He wiped them away hastily, and shoved the notebook into my chest.

"Take it!" He repeated impatiently.

"Who-who are you?" I asked in a hurry. "What do you want from me?"

"Just your acceptance of this." His gaze drifted to the item in my hands.

"What is this? If you expect me to fall for this kind of stupid trick, you're wrong." I let go of the book, allowing it to slide out of my grasp and into the white snow, contrasting perfectly with the black binding. For the first time, I noticed the cover. "Death Note" was etched on the cover in a gnarly font. Was this some kind of joke?

The man bent over to pick the parcel up, dusting it carefully as though it would crumble and float away any second. I had no idea what was next, only what happened after.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there! I plan to make this story about five chapters long, but I'll only continue with the second chapter if I get enough feedback. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – E**

_To me, love is what creates sorrow, an unamendable feeling. Love is war. _

_Being a foster child for twelve years, I never felt the loving warmth of biological parents. Since I was a stay-at-home student, I never experienced what it felt like to have close friends. My heart never felt the touch of love, so I stayed cold, lonely, and loveless. _

_My life changed miraculously on the day of my seventeenth birthday. A family had moved in as my neighbor, coming from a large city to the country-side for vacation. They were only living there temporarily, but everyone treated the family as if they had always been there. Something seemed suspicious to me, but I pushed the feeling aside and lived my ordinary life._

_A few months passed, and everything was as usual. One morning, I woke up to the sound of screeching tires. This frightened me, for normally, no one would come to such an isolated area at that hour. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, out the door. I looked up at the foggy sky and noticed cumulonimbus clouds looming ahead. A thunderstorm was drawing near. Then to my surprise, a boy walked past my house and into the next._

_He seemed to be around my age. His nostalgic appearance seemed to be so close to my memories, yet so far away. Thunder crashed above, and rain fell down slowly, increasing with speed, threatening to soak me up. Everything felt so familiar, as if there had been a day like this before in my life. _

_After standing in the rain for minutes, I finally got my senses back. I treaded back to my house with my body drenched in and out. I ignored this and sat down, thinking…and still thinking until hours went by._

_Why couldn't I recall this day, which seemed __**so **__awfully familiar? Something wasn't right. I looked out the window, into the landscape which had been right by me all my life. I saw a faint silhouette of a figure, walking over to the car parked in front of my house. It was the boy._

_Suddenly, I felt like my head would explode. The next thing I knew, I had fallen onto the floor, into unconsciousness. __Shortly after, it must have been my parents who discovered my body lying on the cold hardwood floor. When I woke up, I murmured the words "Where am I?"_

"Where am I?" I repeated, this time awaken from my dreaded dream which had replayed my past.

"Don't ask questions. Just know that you're safe."

My eyes burned as I tried to force them open. My body was filled with apprehension. I looked around and soaked in my surrondings. It was a Gothic inspired building, probably one built around the sixteenth century, which meant it was **old**. This was definitely not an auspicious situation for me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to see the figure from before with a painstaking familiarity. He was the one from my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! So it's finally here. Chapter three. Whew! I'm on a roll today. xD Two new chapters have been uploaded to this story; I hope you enjoy reading it! Has anyone noticed anything about each chapter title? Haha, I'll give you some time to figure it out. It should be obvious by the time chapter 5 or so reaches around. Each chapter might seem a tad bit short, but it feels right to end each one where it did. Once again, I hope you enjoy this story `^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A<strong>

"What's with the staring?" He asked.

I turned away, not noticing what I had done.

"I – You just reminded me of someone…" I whispered, barely audible.

"Don't tell me…" He trailed off.

I must have had a questioning look on my face, for he continued.

"You don't remember? At all?" His voice sounded a little forced, like what he said pained him.

I racked my brain for anything. Anything at all. If this went on, I would go crazy.

"Think back to that night. It was raining," he sounded genuinely frightened, like he had been someone extremely close and important to me.

"Were you…the boy?" I was scared to assume this, but in order to find out the truth, it was necessary.

_My parents were frightened when they heard that. Those words that came out of my mouth involuntarily. __**"Where am I?"**__ All I could do was sit there; my eyes wide open in fear. Who were these people?_

_I was anxiously brought to the hospital. The situation was summarized thoroughly to the doctor, who claimed I had lost my memory. Hearing this, my parents asked if there was a way I could regain my memories. The only way was for me to experience an event that had been very precious to me in the past. That way, I would have a chance to link that memory to the others. The only way this could happen was to bring me back to my biological family. My family. The real one. _

_My parents left the hospital. Instead of going home, however, they arrived at our neighbor's house. My parents entered, and heard a welcoming voice. The detailed problem was described. But why were they notifying our neighbors? Unless…_

_My parents were waiting patiently for a reply. I could tell from their eyes that they were desperate. Surprisingly enough, our neighbors brought up my past. Once before, long ago during my childhood, I had already lost my memory._

"You're…my brother?" I asked. It had been as simple as that. I thought back to my dream, to what the doctor had said.

"Glad you figured it out," he replied. With just a hint of a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter uploaded. Did you guys wait long? Haha, thanks for following along with this story. A thankful dedication to _SweetzJunkie _for her help on this chapter, though she didn't say much during the proofreading :P I've been thinking about ideas for this story a lot recently, even waiting in line for the studio tour at Universal Studios xD By the next chapter, you should notice the word I form together with each chapter title. I've been really eager to finish up this story, but I can only think of future events, but that won't work without anything to fill up the present. I hope this story stays interesting for you readers; thanks for reading, and remember to R&R, if possible!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – T<strong>

The pieces all fit together. The day he first appeared in my life, the strange occurrences following, it all added up.

For the first time, I paid attention to his appearance. A long, deeply indented scar peeked out from under his shirt sleeve. I couldn't help but stare curiously at it, and that seemed to catch his attention. He suddenly sighed heavily, drooping his head down as if embarrassed. "You know…I don't usually wear short sleeved shirts, if you're wondering," he stated, turning to look at me.

"Um, actually, I was wondering more about that scar."

At this, a very faint tint of pink dusted his pale cheeks, and I almost grinned at this had my attention not been redirected back to his scar.

I stood up suddenly, wishing to drop the subject. A small raindrop landed on my shoulder, sending chills down my spine. Quickly following were herds of pelting droplets that threatened to drench me completely. Out of slight fear of getting wet, I rushed back to my original spot alarmingly.

A tiny chuckle escaped from my brother's mouth, and I sent him an unintended glare out of pure embarrassment for my actions. It was probably out of repayment for earlier, but he mumbled a few words.

"I didn't catch that," I retorted, not bothering to risk a glance at him.

"I said, would you like to hear a story?" He asked again, irritation evident in his tone.

Without waiting for my reply, he continued on.

"I was a past convict," he started.

My face probably displayed what I was feeling, for he released a small grimace.

"You've probably heard of me before during your days in prison. I'm known as N, short for Near." His eyes contained a faraway look, thinking back to his scarred past. "It's only been a while. Surely you haven't forgotten already."

How could I forget? We were transferred to the same jail, but were unfortunately separated to our gender. Near had been desperate to communicate with me to plan an escape. But how had he escaped? I asked this aloud, eager to hear his answer.

"I have connections," Near answered with an eerie grin.

I shivered at the sight, not able to imagine or remembering him to be this kind of person. After having one question answered, many followed. How had he known about our biological parents? He replied with a simple, mysterious, "Why do you ask? _They're closer than you think._"


End file.
